


Don't worry Bro. You've got me.

by Dark_Falcon



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon Compliant, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Falcon/pseuds/Dark_Falcon
Summary: aftermath of the episode 12





	Don't worry Bro. You've got me.

They were on the way again. Honestly, Dororo was exhausted after all that happened in the previous days and the last time he "slept" was when he was unconscious in the Asakura's imprisonment, but it was best to get as far as possible from Daigo's land.

They walked in silence. Dororo was too tired to keep chattering, and Hyakkimaru, well, taking aside that he rarely spoke unprompted, had to have a lot on his mind. Dororo hadn't even noticed when Hyakkimaru started to slow down, and walked a few steps ahead  before he took in that his companion halted altogether. 

"Bro...?" Dororo turned around to regard the older boy.

The tears pooled in Hyakkimaru's eyes and slowly started to stream down.

Dororo stood on tiptoes reached up to rub Hyakkimaru's tears away.

"... it's alright. I'm with you. You got me. It's alright, bro," he assured.

Hyakkimaru crouched down and wrapped his prosthetic arms around Dororo's tiny frame. 

"Hey!" Dororo protested, surprised by the sudden action. But he soon melted into the embrace. He pressed his face against the crook of Hyakkimaru's neck and thought, that, oh, he wanted to cry in this very moment as well. 

They stayed hugging that way for a while. Eventually Hyakkimaru stood up and turned back to face the direction they came from.

"Do you want to go back?" Dororo asked unsure.

Hyakkimaru shook his head. He pulled out his talisman and took it off. He held it up by the laces, as if looking at it, and lowered it on the ground with as wishful sigh. He stood there looking forlorn until he finally let go of the laces.

Dororo gathered he must had been thinking about his mama. 

Finally Hyakkimaru turned back to him put his hand inside Dororo's

"You want me to lead the way?" Dororo gathered. 

Hyakkimaru nodded. 

It put a tiny smile at Dororo's face and he took the first step ahead pulling his brother along. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot emotions about Dororo, especially after latest episode, so I just wrote this little thing down.
> 
> edit: the fic canceled!!  
> okay, I'm a bit overdramatic, but it had been brought to my attention by a kind Anonymous, that Hyakkimaru carries Mio's rice seeds in his talisman, therefore he would not leave it behind. So... uh... just imagine that he either took the seeds out first, or that he carries it elsewhere in this continuity, so we are good.


End file.
